ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Changers (Comic Series)/Issue 1
The first issue of the comic book series, Game Changers, written by Jacky 50A and Coolot1. It is succeeded by Game Changers Issue 2. Synopsis Video game heroes assemble! As a mysterious force begins affecting many universes within the gaming multiverse, a mysterious sage puts together a band of do-gooders from seven different worlds to stop this threat! But of course, teaming up seven different "heroes" with drastically different natures won't instantly work. So how exactly will the Sage tackle this? And who is behind this hideous threat? Continuity This is the first issue of the series, starting the comic book line itself. Time-wise, the comic takes place in different times according to each original members' current whereabouts with some exceptions and of course, modifications. *''Tomb Raider'' is set at least a year after the events of Rise of the Tomb Raider *''Mario'' is set some times before the events of Super Mario: Odyssey. *''The Last of Us'' is set a few months after the first game's ending, hence why Ellie's not with him. *''Sonic'' is set after Sonic Forces. *''Mortal Kombat'' is in an alternate timeline when Kitana didn't become Netherrealm's Queen, as well as Liu Kang. *''Half-Life'' is set at least three weeks after the ending of Half-Life 2 Episode 2. In other words, before a theoretical Half-Life 3. *''Cuphead'' is set mere few days after the game's Good Ending. Plot Prologue The issue starts with the view of a crystalline structure drifting through space. It floats around in deep space before colliding with a celestial object revealed to be as the broken Moon of Earth. The view zooms in towards the crystal, where an unknown figure begins to speak. *'???': Awaken, my herald. It is time for your return to this world. The page begins to reveal a dragon-like silhouette hidden within the crystal, just as the being starts to speak again. *'???': Awaken, Dark Master, for darkness requires you once again. *'???': Awaken, Lord of Shadows; your time has come. *'???': Awaken, Malefor, for your god orders your return. After revealing the being to be Malefor and the being finished his sentences, the Purple Dragon wakes up and immediately breaks the crystal prison into bits with a burst of dark energy. He immediately brandishes his wing and roars in anger as he's finally out of that damned prison after years untold. *'Malefor': Free! Free at last! I, Malefor, the Dark Master, has returned! After all this time, I... Malefor's first words of vengeance are interrupted when he found out that he's not on his world at all; he's on a barren moon where he notices that it's been ravaged, or was ravaged by a battle of sorts. *'Malefor': (Looks around) This... this is not the world I know of! How could this be? I was imprisoned in... *'???': The heated core of your world? Yes, but now, you are free. Although I would prefer more comfortable places, the Moon would do. Malefor is immediately taken aback by the telepathic voice booming in his head. In a fit of hostility, Malefor goes on to prepare for battle while voicing his annoyance. *'Malefor': (Roars) You! Who are you to meddle with me, stranger? *'???': Interesting, did my almighty voice not reach your ears in your prison, Purple Dragon? Angered, his temper unrelenting, Malefor blasts a stream of energies randomly and calls out the being. *'Malefor': Almighty? I'll show you almighty, pretender! SHOW YOURSELF! *'???': Feisty, malevolent, and most importantly, powerful... you are the perfect servant, indeed. *'Malefor': I serve none but myself! If you are the being you think you are, show yourself! Let the dark power of Malefor show you... Malefor's words are interrupted when he hears cracks on the surface. Knowing what will happen, Malefor flies up and sees that the Moon's surface begin to crumble and an earthquake ensues. The earthquake is so great apparently a quarter of the moon is shattered. The Purple Dragon is still unfazed by this. *'Malefor': You think that would be enough to impress Malefor? You think a meager quake would make Malefor tremble?! *'???': Think again. In a matter of seconds, Malefor suddenly feels a change within his mighty muscles and his wings begin to weaken. Malefor falls down in great pain later, seemingly powerless and suffocating. *'???': (While he suffers) Oh, Malefor. Your power is magnificent, but to say that it's greater than mine is all but a joke. I have great plans for you, but I have to introduce you give you a taste of my power. Do you feel your bones slowly crumbling under your body? Hm? Do you feel the Aether within you seeping through your scales? Or most importantly, do you feel... breatheless? Malefor realizes of his power loss and the fact that he's dying out of suffocation. In this state, he is still enraged yet now struggling to survive. He tries to summon every inch of dark strength he has left within his draconic strucutre but his struggle is fruitless until the being speaks again. *'???': Impressive. You can't even breathe or stand, yet you still struggle. This, is why I chose you, Malefor. Among the many tyrants, conquerors, and vile beings, you are the most... astonishing. So I ask you now, Dark Master. Will you be my servant? Malefor's eyes shrink and in a bold move, he refuses. *'Malefor': Never. *'???': Very well, mongrel. In an instance, Malefor's body breaks down itself from skin to bone, with the being basically flaying him alive. While seeing this terror unfold upon himself, Malefor still tries to get away but ultimately fails when he feels the sensation of his soul disintegrating. Moments after his skeleton turns to dust, the being speaks again. *'???': It was fun, honesty. But then, I still require you. So I ask you again... As the being asks "Malefor" again, the Purple Dragon suddenly rematerializes in air and lands hard on the Moon's surface, grunting in pain and surprise. He has never seen power the likes of this; the being literally nullified the very universal powers Malefor draws upon from his world. After getting a hold of himself, Malefor turns to the black space bordering the Moon itself. He doesn't know where this stranger is, but he has all but one response. *'???': Will you serve me? *'Malefor': (Stammers) Yes... Master. *'???': Good choice, Malefor. Now, you have become my Herald. Together, we will spread a gospel... a gospel of enlightment throughout not just your world, but other worlds. Worlds within worlds, planets within galaxies, dimensions within universes. Oh, what fun you will have, Malefor. *'Malefor': Yes... now, what must I do? *'???': Your role in the greater game has yet to come, Malefor. Come. Now, it's time for a small talk between us. Malefor gets up and flies towards a bright portal conjured by the being who until now has not been revealed. After entering the portal, the Moon rebuilds itself, reconstructing itself to its former state. Story Tomb Raider On a dirt road leading to a quite spacious mansion in England, the renowned adventurer Lara Croft is seen on her jeep returning to her home after an unspecified adventure. While doing so, she's seen to be on phone, calling someone. *'Lara': So, you're back with the Endurance now, Jonah? *'Jonah': Unfortunately, I have nowhere else to return to after Kitezh. Do not worry, Lara. Everything is fine on my part. *'Lara': Good to know, Jonah. I just wanna know how's my big kahuna doing. *'Jonah': (Laughs) So do I, little sister. By the way, if my shift's over, you want to meet up somewhere? It's been a while. *'Lara': Gladly, Maiava. Just let me know when you're done. Oh and... Lara's glorious conversation with her best friend is interrupted when she spots a strange sight lying in front of her manor: several black vans are seen parked in front of it with armed men seemingly waiting for her. *'Lara': Shit... *'Jonah': Lara? Lara what is it? *'Lara': I don't know if this is a bloody coincidence, but I've got a few familiar faces up my house. And they sure as hell aren't postal services. *'Jonah': The Trinity? *'Lara': Maybe. (Pulls out a handgun from the compartment) Guess they're still jealous over Russia. *'Jonah': Be careful, Lara. Even I feel no good from here... *'Lara': Will do, Jonah. Good bye. TBA Category:Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Jacky 50A's Ideas Category:Comic Books